


I'll Cover You

by Karlseer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, PINING KEITH, Polyamory, Rent References, lots of references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: Keith moves in this simple apartment building where his cousin, Shiro lives.He meets several people: An eccentric and bad ass landlordAn underappreciated lawyerThe genius siblingsA transgender artistAn engineering professorA couple who are loudA cranky old manandLance. Now, Lance knows something that even Shiro doesn't know. Keith loves musicals. Especially RENT. Keith will have to deal with his new neighbors and pining for Lance.





	

Keith looked up at the multiple buildings that passed by. Keith wasn’t an architect but he appreciated the small shops that he sees. After he dazed on the cab’s window, the car halted in front of a typical New York apartment. Shiro, Keith’s closest cousin, recommended this place after he moved out from his old apartment because ‘reasons’. Shiro was generous enough to offer Keith to live with him but Keith wanted to live alone.    Keith checked his phone and received a recent text from Shiro.

 

[6:30 am] _‘Keith, are you there?’_

[6:30 am]  ‘Yeah’

[6:31 am] _‘Ok! I’ll be outside :)’_

 

Keith put down his phone.  He glanced at the door of the building. A few minutes later, a well-built man went outside the building. Keith got out of the cab and was greeted by Shiro.

 

“Keith! You’ve grown so much from the last time I saw you!”  Shiro hugged him. Keith wasn’t much of a hugger even though his moms loved to shower him with hugs but he’ll let this slide since Shiro missed him.

 

“We saw each other a few days ago,” Keith replied. Shiro chuckled.

 

“I don’t know you grew an inch taller,” Shiro joked.

 

“Okay, rude,” Keith pointed out. Shiro just shrugged off Keith’s comment.

 

“I’m just kidding. Man, you still haven’t changed.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s head.

 

Keith pouted. “ _Rude_.” he remarked again.

 

“Anyways, I’ll help you settle in your new place and then I’ll introduce you to our neighbors!” Shiro said.

 

Keith sighed., “Do I have to?” Shiro pouted slightly. Keith was a shy guy and he wasn’t the most talkative person to be around but he tries to get along with people. Also, meeting his neighbors wasn’t on his bucket list but he completely forgot that Shiro loves his neighbors. He can confirm this fact since the last time they talked Shiro would fondly mention them. Sometimes, Shiro would jokingly refer them as his kids except for some of the tenants.

 

“Give them a chance, Keith.” Shiro smiled softly. “They’re really nice people, I’m sure you’ll get along with the kids.”

 

“Fine, but you owe me pizza,” Keith said. Shiro nodded. Keith paid the driver while Shiro carried some of Keith’s belongings. Keith carried his duffel bag and guitar case. Keith and Shiro were welcomed by a man with a mustache that made him remember Pringles. The man also has a mullet and wore a pleasant smile across his face.

 

“Keith, this is the landlord, Coran,” Shiro introduced. Coran shook Keith’s hand.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, my boy!” Coran said in a jolly tone. “Shiro told me a lot about you while he took care of the papers.”

 

“Uh, it’s nice to meet you too,” Keith replied rather meekly. Coran lets go of Keith’s hands and tried to look for something inside his pocket.  

 

“Fiddlesticks, where is that thing?” Coran’s expression changed. He gleamed and took out the keys. “Here you go! This is the key to your apartment. Don’t worry lad, it’s right  across from Shiro’s.” Coran placed the keys on Keith’s hand. “Well, I will be off to tend the garden! If you have any concerns please, don’t be shy to inform me!”  Coran waved at the two and was about to leave until he remembered something. Coran glanced at Shiro. “Oh, Allura and Matt are looking for you.” Coran’s eyes looked up and tried to remember. “Something about tonight…” Coran’s eyebrows went up and down. “I’ll see both of you some time!” Coran finally left the two boys alone. Keith smirked while he staring at Shiro.

 

Shiro brows furrowed. “I know that face. Don’t give me that.”

 

Keith’s smirk grew wider.“So… who are Allura and Matt?”

 

“I swear to God—“

 

“There you are!” Keith saw a man with round glasses wearing a checkered blouse and some old Vans shoes. He also wore a huge smile as he fondly looks at Shiro’s direction.

 

“We’ve been looking for you,"continued a woman with a gorgeous flowy white hair. She wore business attire and heels. Keith observed her to have on point eyeliner like Shiro’s.  Finally the woman noticed Keith. “Oh, you must be Shiro’s cousin!” She shook Keith’s hand. “My name is Allura,” Allura introduced herself. “And this is Matt.” Matt waved.

 

“Keith, Allura and Matt are my girlfriend and boyfriend,” Shiro said with a proud smile. Keith liked seeing Shiro happy. Although, it’s odd how he wasn’t introduced to them before he moved in.  

 

“Now, about tonight… Are we watching X files, The Walking Dead or Game of Thrones?” Matt asked.

 

“We are not watching The Walking Dead after what happened.” Allura groaned. Shiro and Matt chuckled. Keith felt out of place since he didn’t get their inside joke.

 

“How about we watch Game of Thrones then X files?” Shiro suggested. “It’ll be a fair decision.” Matt and Allura nodded. Allura glanced at her watch and she looked distraught.

 

“We’re gonna be late!” Allura screeched. “Come on Matt, we’ll be late for our train!” She grabbed Matt by the arm and dashed out of the building. Though she took a step back and her head peaked at the door. “It was nice meeting you, Keith!” After that she left. Keith stared at Shiro. Keith looked confused.

 

“So what happened to Allura while watching The Walking Dead?” Keith asked. Shiro snickered.

 

“She flipped the coffee table, went to the balcony and screamed after that a bunch of people from the sidewalk stared at her and they thought she was being murdered or robbed and all that happened just because her favorite character died.” Keith was in disbelief because Allura acted like an angel but wow he never expected her to act like that.

 

“Though many die in Game of Thrones so what’s the difference?” Keith haven’t watched Game of Thrones but he always seen it around, especially the memes.

 

“Well… she was stressed when she watched The Walking Dead. I guess that’s why she went berserk.” Shiro cleared his throat. “Moving on, let’s go to your place and fix it up.” They both went upstairs.

 

::

 

“Don’t you dare judge me,” Keith hissed.

 

“Keith, I accept you for who you are after seeing posters of Mothman,” Shiro solemnly said while trying not to die.

“Shiro, I know you’re fucking judging me.” Keith frowned.

 

Shiro sighed in defeat.“Fine, I am slightly judging you and your cryptid addiction.” Shiro sat down and looked like he was going to do a therapy. “Keith, you need an intervention.”

 

“THEY ARE REAL, SHIRO. REAL!” Keith exclaimed.  Keith enjoys reading articles about cryptids ever since he was just a kid. His bedtime stories weren’t those fairy tale craps but, rather, conspiracy theories. His moms were encouraging and accepting when he took an interest with conspiracies since they said it would help Keith become a curious child.  Shiro, on the other hand, wasn’t a huge believer nor as supportive as Keith’s parents.

It was hard to believe that Shiro was the man he was now. When they were kids, Shiro would bully Keith but not to the extreme. Just the simple teasing cousin you often had in the family. Nonetheless, Shiro and Keith were really close.

 

“Suit yourself, Keith,” Shiro sighed. “You and Pidge have a lot in common, you know. “

 

“Who’s Pidge?” Keith questioned.

 

“You’ll meet her soon. She’s really smart!” Shiro said happily. Shiro stood up from the sofa and nudged him. “Let’s go to my place and order pizza.”

 

::

 

Shiro and Keith were arguing about what pizza to buy since Shiro wanted to eat Hawaiian pizza while Keith wanted Pepperoni pizza because Keith wasn’t a heathen who liked pineapples mixed with cheese.  

 

They were in front of the door and Keith could hear noises. He knows that Shiro lives alone so Keith figured it was an intruder. So Keith impulsively rammed the door open with his fighting stance. Keith scanned the room and saw this beautiful man who was in complete shock but still calm. How was that possible? Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, a stern look on his face. He glanced at the beautiful stranger who was resting on Shiro’s couch. Shiro’s face relaxed and he sighed.

 

“Lance, I’m sorry that my cousin scared you.” Keith gazed at Lance who was still shocked. “I forgot to tell him about you,” Shiro continued.

 

“That boy could’ve killed me from shock. I’m pretty sure that’s possible,” Lance replied. Keith rolled his eyes because he was exaggerating the whole thing. Yeah, he did ram the door open… okay maybe Lance had a point but it wouldn’t kill him. Then again, how could he know that Lance was a frequent visitor in Shiro’s apartment? So both parties were at fault.  So does that mean Keith had to apologize or sass him?

 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled. Lance stared at Keith up and down while one of brows quirked up.  After that, he smirked. Keith was pretty sure Lance was checking him out.

 

“You’re forgiven, Lava boy.” Lance still wore a smirk on his face while he said it.

 

“Lava boy?” Keith was confused. He had never been called Lava boy in his life. “Why Lava boy?”

 

“It’s because—“

 

“Oh boy…” Shiro sounded dismayed.

 

“— You’re hot.” Lance winked. Shiro shook his head. Keith was blushing hard. It caught him off guard, it was cheesy but he didn’t expect that shit. Lance stood up from the couch and stretched. Keith was still blushing, he stared at Lance’s face and wow, he’s really cute and Keith was really gay, what a coincidence. Lance must’ve noticed. His smug smile grew wider. "Like what you see?”

 

“I wasn’t— “ Keith was burning up. He was starting to think that he needs a spicy pizza to get this away from his system. He doesn’t know what difference it would make if he eats spicy pizza but if it takes his mind off Lance’s face— too late.

 

“Whatever you say, I’ll be doing stretches in my living room,” Lance said. When he was by the door Lance stopped and looked at Keith one last time. “If you want to join me, I can teach you some tricks to be _flexible_.” Keith was fucked after that.

 

“Are you having a fever or are you BLUSHING,” Shiro teased.

 

“Shiro, shut up and give me some spicy pizza.”

  
::

 

Again, Rachel edited this. 

 

This was heavily inspired by RENT the musical but not much angst. Though there might be other references that will pass by. I'm trying to write non- angsty fics because this is one of my weakness. ANGST is LIFE ok. but sometimes I want to write something cute and fun for once. 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this new story! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
